<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951526">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dramedy, Human Jungwoo, Human/Vampire Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, M/M, Minor Taeyong/Ten/Johnny, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Stalking, Sub Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vampire Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Work In Progress, flirty jaehyun, stalker jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3:53 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Has Jaehyun been bothering you again?"Jungwoo looked to make sure that Jaehyun wasn't anywhere nearby before shaking his head."Not today anyways."</p><p>Doyoung sighed in response."You're going to have to report him if he keeps doing this."He told Jungwoo,causing the latter to roll his eyes in response."I know that you're a sweet guy and all but you can't just allow him to keep getting away with this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>